pokegirlspokecenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzzbreast
Category:Pokegirls Category:Prime Category:Bug Category:Poison Buzzbreasts were one of the soldier Pokegirls Sukebe created during the Revenge War. Easy to make and considered expendable, they became one of the most commonplace Pokegirls in existence upon War’s end. Once the War was over, Buzzbreasts took to the wild and became known as the first Pokegirl pests, due to their tendency to swarm people and other Pokegirls invading their territory, carrying them off to be converted into new swarm mates. They were fairly easy to drive off with various bug sprays, however, so their threat level was never upgraded to beyond ‘pesky.’ They also became a mostly favored prey animal for more powerful Feral Pokegirls, as they were fairly easy to catch. Buzzbreasts are a bit more attractive than their rarer cousins, the Wasps, having very feminine faces, curvaceous bodies with C-Cup breasts, and hair that’s usually striped black and yellow, or in some cases, lavender. They have light chitinous armor on their arms, legs, and torsos, mainly around the underside of their breasts. They have long, gossamer wings that are surprisingly durable, and have a stinger tail on their backs, the stinger a hollow pointed tip that cannot be retracted. Unlike the stinger of a normal bee, the tail stinger of a Buzzbreast can be used repeatedly without being fatal. A Buzzbreast’s internal structure is more insectile, and her major organs are protected by a thick chitinous shell that protects her from most normal blade or bullet damage. Their eyes are compound, and they have stingers mounted in their breasts in a hollow, flexible tube just above their nipples. This makes any sexplay involving their breasts risky, but some Tamers enjoy the challenge. Buzzbreasts are generally favored by beginning Tamers as they are easy to catch and train (provided one can get away from the swarm after catching one). Their threat level upgrades somewhat when the Buzzqueen enters her ‘heat,’ signifying the beginning of her Mating Season, as they become more ferocious in battle, and more inclined to attack. Buzzbreasts have no sense of individuality, their mind little more than a drone for their hive. Their will is that of their ‘Queen,’ be it a Tamer and an Alpha Pokegirl or a Buzzqueen. However due to this lack of will, they are easy to gain the loyalty of once Tamed. When solidly bonded to a ‘Queen’ and ‘hive,’ however, they become ferociously loyal and are hard to turn. During Mao Shin Mao’s attacks, several Buzzbreasts that could not be turned back towards loyalty from Pokegirls only were assassinated. Some Buzzbreasts, if separated from the hive long enough, do begin to grow in intelligence and gain a will and personality of their own. In the wild, Buzzbreasts reproduce by finding a Pokegirl or human that is alone or has come too close to the hive, using their Stop Sting to immobilize them or, failing that, entice them back with their Honey, and then bringing him/her back to the hive. The Buzzqueen then forms a cocoon around the victim and places it in her chamber, the chemicals inside the cocoon turning the victim into a Buzzbreast drone within a few weeks time. Buzzbreast Pokegirls or Pokewomen cannot have kits of their own unless they evolve to Buzzqueen. Buzzbreasts have a small variety of abilities. While not inherently poisonous, like their breed-cousins, the Wasps, they do have the ability to emit venoms of varying status effects, such as Silence or Berserk. They also can generate the various ‘Honey’ techniques, although these aren’t used as much by Ferals. They can also, after collecting enough pollen, generate a sticky wax on their limbs, which they use to maintain and build their hives, as well as trap potential victims for their ‘Queen.’ Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is extremely rare, due to the nature of how they are formed, but not unheard of. The first sign that a girl is Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is that they stop questioning anything they are told.